La Botella
by Alezti
Summary: era bien sabido que en el juego de la botella la probabilidad de besar a la persona de enfrente era del 100%...


**Aquí está la historia del día de hoy…**

**Agradecimiento a: **_**Iosi e Iuki**__**, **__**ChristyM**__**, Natalia, azuldcullen, **__**alessa-witlhockbrandon**_** por sus review en "La Bella y la Bestia" y a **_**Mia**_** por comentar también Helado napolitano, y a **_**hekate ama**_** por comentar los dos… en verdad me hace feliz leer sus comentarios… espero que estén leyendo esto =P**

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos. Es AU y espero que poco ooc**

* * *

><p>Era una casa pequeña en donde se encontraban, había una televisión justo a lado de la puerta de entrada y un pequeño sillón de tres personas enfrente de esta, alrededor de un metro era lo que quedaba de espacio entre la tele y el sillón. En el sillón se hicieron caber ella y sus otras 3 amigas: Sango, Kikyo y Rin; estaban algo apretadas pero no se iban a sentar en el suelo. Los hombres contrario a ellas apenas llegaron y se sentaron en el suelo disponible sin rechistar siquiera, a excepción de Koga-que era el dueño de la casa- él salió por una puerta que estaba detrás del sillón, suponía que era la cocina ya que minutos después regresó con vasos desechables y un recipiente que lo utilizarían para vaciar los chicharrones y demás botana que habían comprado en el camino, aunque a la compra se le sumo una enorme botella de tequila.<p>

Bankotsu fue el encargado de servir la bebida a cada uno de los presentes, ella no se negaría por supuesto, pero tampoco es que le gustara beber, solo lo hacía para acompañar a los presentes. Kagome tenía sus propios trucos, ella solo tomaba un trago pero hacía creer que tomaba más. Ella era inteligente.

Todo estaba en silencio, era increíble teniendo en cuenta que su grupo era todo menos callado, pero en ese momento nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Miroku y Sango discutían, de vez en cuando tomaban un trago de su bebida y seguían sin hablar. No sabía porque pero algo no iba bien ahí. El que rompió el silencio fue Inuyasha

-¿Por qué no jugamos a la botella? se supone que venimos porque no queríamos ir a nuestras casas a aburrirnos a esta hora

Y es que estaban a finales del semestre y en esos días solo había exámenes y luego los dejaban salir, por lo que a más tardar a las 11 de la mañana los estaban sacando de la escuela, ellos generalmente salían a las dos, así que regresar temprano a su casa era inconcebible. Así que llevaban la mitad de la semana yendo al cine, al centro comercial y este día a alguien se le ocurrió que venir a casa de Koga -que estaba a cinco minutos de la escuela y que encima no estaba su mamá- era una idea magnifica. Así que ahora estaban sentados sin hacer nada con vasos de tequila en sus manos.

- Inuyasha tiene razón, venimos a divertirnos un rato, ¡juguemos! –Rin trató de contagiar su emoción a los demás.

- Bien, yo juego – Dijo Kikyo un poco más apática pero ya era normal en ella.

- Vale yo entro también – ese era Miroku

- Pues ya que – susurró Bankotsu

- Ya no hay de otra- dijo Sango parándose del sillón –

- Supongo que no – mencionó Koga – tú también vienes Kagome no te hagas.

¿Jugar a la botella? Supuso que no era tan mala idea, de hecho, si lo veía positivamente por fin podría satisfacer su curiosidad si llegaba besar a Inuyasha, ese amigo que tenía desde que entro a la preparatoria, no es que quisiera andar con él o algo así, pero ella en algún momento confundió el sentimiento de amistad con algo más, sin embargo, nunca pudo saber de qué lado iban más sus sentimientos, tal vez esta era su oportunidad para aclararlos, por fin. Suspiró, y también se levantó del sillón, para que lo pudieran mover y así todos poder sentarse en el suelo.

- ¿Qué harás Sesshomaru? ¿jugarás? –pregunto Inuyasha a su amigo

¿Porque a él si le preguntaban si quería jugar? Oh si, él era el Gran Sesshomaru, nadie lo obliga a hacer nada. Que odioso.

- Jugaré – dijo con esa voz grave que lo caracterizaba sorprendiendo a más de uno. Y es que ese tipo engreído, a pesar de que los acompañaba a todos lados, nunca entraba a algunos de sus "absurdos" juegos, según palabras de él.

- OK, entonces jugaremos todos – se detuvo meditando por unos momentos Inuyasha - ¿nos sentamos intercalados les parece?, a ver – medito pocos segundos más y luego rió- así ya estamos intercalados – y volvió a reír, junto con los demás que también venían reparando en lo mismo.

El orden en el que quedaron fue el siguiente: Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Bankotsu, Kagome, Koga, Sango y Miroku.

Kagome sonreía interiormente porque le había tocado justo frente a Inuyasha, y era bien sabido en el juego de la botella, que había más probabilidades que te tocara con la persona que estaba enfrente de ti, por lo que estaba feliz, por fin podría matar esa curiosidad.

- Bien, empiezo yo- dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba un poco para poder girar la botella, y a los segundos llego el resultado: la boca de la botella señalo a Koga y la base a Rin. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Cómo tiene que ser el beso? – preguntó Koga

- Les parece que sea solo de "piquito"- contesto Miroku- ya después podremos ir subiendo la dificultad. – Miroku tenía una sonrisa malévola.

Todos asintieron, por lo que Koga se paró de su lugar y fue a besar a Rin, un sencillo beso, ni siquiera hacía falta cerrar los ojos. Hubo aplausos y después Koga volvió a su lugar para ser él ahora quien girara la botella. Vino el turno de Inuyasha y Kikyo, después Miroku y Kikyo, seguido de otro por parte de Koga y Rin, hasta que al fin le tocó a ella con Inuyasha.

Sango dejo de respirar por un momento, ella era la única que sabía que su amiga había tenido sentimientos de amor hacía Inuyasha. Los nervios fluían en Kagome, se levantó y fue hacia Inuyasha, pero contrario al beso que tuvo con Kikyo él apretó fuerte los labios. En ese momento ella supo lo que significaba, él nunca la vería de otro modo, por lo que resignada se obligó a apretar los labios también y acercarse a él dando un toque por demás frío y sin chiste, eso ni siquiera era un beso. Después del contacto volvió a su lugar a girar la botella, y para su mala suerte le toco a Inuyasha con ella, por lo que la situación se repitió con la única diferencia que Inuyasha era el que iba hacia ella. Después de algunos otros besos por parte de sus amigos, decidieron que la botella giraría una última vez y luego se iban a cambiar de lugar para empezar otra ronda con besos que duraran 15 segundos; "con lengua incluida" se le ocurrió decir al tonto de Miroku ganándose el golpe de todas las chicas y la mueca de asco de los chicos, y aun así todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Giro la botella y el resultado ya lo venía temiendo así que ya estaba preparada, por lo que se levantó, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar frente a su odioso amigo. Lo que no se esperó nunca en la vida es que el ojidorado la quedará viendo de manera tan penetrante e intensa, tanto que la hizo retroceder e hizo que los nervios inexistentes hace unos minutos se apoderarán de ella ¿Por qué la veía de esa forma?

Ahora los ojos de Sesshomaru bajaron su mirada a los labios de ella, y volvió a llenarse de nervios, pero comprendió que tenía que besarlo ya. Así que poco a poco fue acercándose con los ojos abiertos para no equivocarse, bueno no es que quisiera cerrarlos. Sin embargo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros se sorprendió al ver que era él quien cerraba los ojos, por lo que fue su perdición y se impulsó así adelante cerrando la distancia al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para hacer contacto con los labios del otro que ahora le parecían el mismo cielo y eso que solo había sido un toque. Su mente despertó y se alejó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y antes de que Sesshomaru reaccionara la morena ya estaba en su lugar.

- Bien, tengo que ir al sanitario así que ahorita nos volvemos acomodar, sirve que estiran los pies para la segunda ronda.- así salió Bankotsu de la habitación dando un guiño que fue más para Rin que para alguna otra persona.

Eso fue como un aviso para todos, que al momento se levantaron y en lo que unos seguían la fila al sanitario, otros se servían más de aquel tequila. Kagome se limitó a agarrar el recipiente de las frituras, iba a comer la primera cuando un pensamiento la interrumpió "tienes que volver a besarlo" si bien ese pensamiento no le sorprendió porque para ser sincera eso era lo que quería, si le sorprendió no darse cuenta antes de porque las frituras no eran tan solicitadas como una copa de tequila: era mejor besar teniendo un leve sabor a tequila que besar con un sabor a ¿queso? Se aterrorizó y dejo con cuidado el recipiente en la mesa donde lo tomó. Claro que el hecho de besarse con otras personas mientras comías nachos no entraba para nada en las preocupaciones de Koga, ya que el llego por el recipiente y se acomodó en el suelo a seguir comiendo.

Luego de unos minutos más se acomodaron para la "siguiente ronda" y ella no tuvo otra opción que observar en qué lugar se sentaría Sesshomaru para ser ella quien se sentara al frente, no se iba perder la oportunidad de besarlo con más profundidad, Dios sabía que si había sentido todas esas sensaciones con un simple toque, un beso más apasionado lo que haría con ella. Estaba emocionada.

Al fin se acomodaron quedando los lugares: Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Bankotsu, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Rin y Miroku. Todo había sido planeado eficazmente por cada interesado, como por ejemplo Miroku quedo enfrente de Sango y Bankotsu enfrente de Rin, era demasiada causalidad, lo único bueno es que de ella no sospechaba nadie, y hasta suerte tenia ya que Inuyasha se sentaba a lado de ella, ja, así no tendría que besarlo más.

La botella giró por primera vez, y más grande ya no pudo ser su suerte, le toco a ella besar a Sesshomaru, Koga saco el celular para tomar el tiempo, y así ella tendría sus exactos 15 segundos para aprovechar la situación. De frente nuevamente con Sesshomaru, ella ahora más impulsiva no dejo que el peliplata volviera a observarla por más tiempo y se abalanzo contra sus labios, abriendo la boca un poco para esperar la reacción del otro. Sesshomaru ni tarde ni perezoso, abrió sus boca dando paso a un beso húmedo siendo Kagome la primera en rozar su lengua con sus labios, él no se quiso quedar atrás y mordió un poco el labio inferior de la morena para que fuera él quien recorriera primero la boca contraria. La pelinegra estaba que moría, ni en sus sueños había sentido esa emoción ni esas electrizantes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, él tequila ya no sabía tan mal viniendo de los labios de él.

-¡Tiempo! – grito Koga haciendo que abrieran los ojos de golpe y se separaran, Kagome de nuevo con ese rubor en las mejillas esta vez un poco más marcado. ¡El mejor beso de mi vida! Pensaba la morena.

La botella giro de nuevo y empezaron los besos de sus amigos, que a distancia se notaba lo estaban disfrutando y ella no podría quejarse de nada –ya llevaba tres besos más con su orgulloso amigo-hasta que a Sango le toco besar a Sesshomaru, la cara de Miroku era un poema, y la de sus amigos besándose también, se notaba que ninguno de los dos quería ese beso, para empezar por que Sango nunca se llevó muy bien con el peli plata.

Transcurrieron otros besos más como el de Kikyo con Inuyasha, y ella estaba más que contenta, por ella podían jugar todo el día, pero a Bankotsu se le ocurrió no separarse de los labios de Rin así ya habían pasado los 15 segundos, por lo que dejaron de gritarles que se separaran después de un rato y mejor lo dejaron por la paz, ella quería gritar y decir que jugaran sin ellos, pero eso se vería muy raro. Así que se resignó y fue a sentarse otra vez al sillón al ver que las parejitas empezaban a juntarse, a excepción de ella, Koga y Sesshomaru.

Rememorando todo lo sucedido minutos antes sintió como el sillón se hundía por lo que volteo a ver quién era, mala idea ya que se ruborizo al ver a Sesshomaru sentado junto a ella viéndola tan fijamente como antes del primer beso. Alcanzo a voltear su cara al lado contario antes que su cara se encendiera completamente de rojo.

- Solo jugué porque quería besarte- escucho decir a su acompañante, y su cabeza giro inmediatamente a verlo para darse cuenta que su mirada seguía fija en ella. Sin embargo él se levantó – Vámonos, ya es tarde – fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su mochila y salir del cuarto diciendo un "nos vemos" que iba para todos los demás.

Kagome tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo busco su mochila lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo detrás de él, ya ni siquiera se despidió.

¡Hey! Espérame- grito la pelinegra a su compañero que ya iba a media cuadra, corriendo más fuerte para llegar a su lado

- Eres muy lenta – le dijo y observo como Kagome lo miraba poniendo ese puchero que secretamente adoraba – Vamos al cine ahora –

- Me sacaste de ese cuarto porque ya era tarde y ahora quieres ir al cine – dijo Kagome con ese tono enfadado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Si vez tu reloj apenas son las doce, faltan dos horas para que salgamos de la escuela, tenemos tiempo, solo estuvimos una hora en casa de Koga- Kagome volteo a ver su reloj y efectivamente recién era medio día. Suspiró.

- Está bien vamos

- Por cierto – empezó a decir Sesshomaru – también quiero que seas mi novia

Ahí sí que Kagome se congelo ¿novia? ¿De Sesshomaru? ¿Besos como los de hoy diario? ¿Besos como los de hoy a cada minuto si quería?

- No puedes preguntar algo tan repentinamente, además nos tenemos que conocer, tenemos que salir juntos primero…- y fue interrumpida

- Kagome, nos conocemos desde hace 6 años, somos vecinos y vamos a salir hoy al cine ¿recuerdas?

- Buenos puntos, entonces está bien, seré tu novia –

Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado al oír la respuesta. Pero por supuesto no dejo de caminar.

- ¿Y que te parece ahora un beso? – soltó Kagome directamente y Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco. De haber sabido que un beso era el secreto para por fin tener a la pelinegra, la hubiera besado desde hace 4 años – Creo que seré adicta a los besos

- Mientras sea solo a mis besos, no hay problema- respondió y se detuvo para tomar de la cintura a su novia y juntar nuevamente sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo… y pues espero que les haya gustado. Como que es algo diferente (creo) a lo que acostumbro a escribir, a parte que es el primer beso en una de mis historias. Sin dejar de lado que fue más largo..jeje<strong>

**Hoy no hubo palabra porque mi hermana se fue a la escuela sin decirme nada.**

**Cuídense… **


End file.
